Hajimari no Hi
by Demon and Huntress
Summary: Dark and Krad were both created by the Hikari family. But why? And what does this mean for Daisuke Niwa? [eventual slash: SatoshiDaisuke and DarkKrad] WIP.
1. Prologue

A/N: So! This is our first DNAngel story. Before you read this, you should know that we have only seen up to episode 20 of the anime and read up to volume 8 of the manga. We are only taking the story up to those points into account as we write this. It is therefore somewhat AU.

This story takes place (mostly) while Daisuke & co. are in high school. (Some of it takes place waaaaaay back in the past; this prologue, for example.)

I, Ambika-san, will be writing the Satoshi and Krad chapters. Tasoka will be writing the Daisuke and Dark chapters. If any other points of view become necessary, we'll decide who writes what when it comes up.

Disclaimer: Not ours.

Warnings: There is a slash warning in effect for this story. It is also (as previously stated) AU. If either of these things bother you, please spare everyone the trouble and just don't read.

Phew! Now that that's all out of the way, on with the story!

---- _Hajimari no Hi­ _----

**Prologue**

_Blue._

That was my world for the first three seconds.

_He_ was blue, his hair, his eyes and the fabric of his soul. He was my universe. All I knew at that time was the gentle sky color of pure sadness.

Then the bitter red tang of hurt seeped in, purpling it.

His hands, tracing shapes in the dust around me, told a story of love and loss. Tears on his cheeks dripped loneliness and longing into the patterns.

I sat up, and my awareness grew. We were in a darkened room, candles flickering shadow-bright around us. I learned orange-black-yellow-green, and set them aside.

They did not matter.

Leaning, I gathered him into my arms. He slumped against me gratefully. The blue ebbed a bit.

Needing to somehow reassure him further, I drew in a breath of the quiet air, and spoke my first words.

"It's all right. I'm here now. I swear he'll never hurt you again."

I thought that perhaps, for a moment, there was a flicker of white-gold.

---_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 1

----_Hajimari no Hi_----

Chapter One 

And the day began.

That was how it always felt, I mused, reaching for my glasses. Waking up was like a sentence heard from the middle, pieces of information having flown by while your brain tried to catch up. I left my alarm clock beeping and went to find breakfast, ignoring the wall calendar's best attempts at reminding me of the date.

I knew what day it was.

The drive to school was silent. My driver never speaks to me. I didn't mind; there would be more than enough noise once I reached the school building. My driver pulled up to the curb, and I stepped out of the car, hoping against hope that I wouldn't be noticed.

Unfortunately, I have never had good luck.

Almost immediately, I found my path blocked by a girl. I had the vague idea that she was a first year, but I wasn't quite sure.

"Hiwatari-senpai, please take these," She held out a box of what was presumably chocolate, her face bright red and her eyes fixed on her feet.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I can't accept them."

Her face crumpled. "Oh," she said, her voice tiny. "W-well, happy Valentine's day, anyway, Hiwatari-senpai..."

How does one answer that, I wondered. 'Thanks, same to you' doesn't really seem an appropriate response to someone you've rejected. I settled for a nod, and she turned away, her shoulders heavy with disappointment.

I wasn't stopped again between the sidewalk and my locker, and I was grateful. Whatever fool in the chocolate industry came up with this idiotic tradition should be shot.

A note on folded pink paper had been thrust into the vents on the front of my locker. I pulled it out and crumpled it, throwing it away without glancing at the contents. Nothing I wanted to read would be written on pink stationary.

I sorted through my books, picking the ones I needed. I was just placing the unnecessary ones back in my locker when a familiar voice floated around the corner.

"I made some chocolates for you, Daisuke-kun,"

Harada Riku, of course. Which meant...

"Ah, thank you, Riku-san. That's very thoughtful."

Niwa Daisuke.

Something cold and tired within me ached dully. I put my books into my bag, wishing, for once, that Daisuke's locker was farther away from my own. I didn't want to hear this conversation.

"Silly. It's traditional, isn't it?" This was said gruffly, but her voice softened a bit on the next words. "On Valentine's Day, you give chocolate to the person you like the best."

"Yes..." His voice was equally soft.

This had gone on long enough. Steeling myself, I swung my bag onto my shoulder, slammed my locker closed and stepped around the corner.

Harada blinked at me. "Hiwatari-kun..."

I nodded at her. "Harada-san." I turned to Daisuke. "Niwa-kun."

I began to walk down the hall, wanting to be anywhere but with the two of them, when Daisuke's voice stopped me.

"Hiwatari-kun!"

I looked back over my shoulder. "Yes?"

"Happy Valentine's Day."

I paused for a moment, and then nodded back, turning away moments before Harada reclaimed Daisuke's attention.

Happy Valentine's Day, indeed.

---_To be continued..._


End file.
